EM035: Epilogue
is the 10th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 29. Synopsis After the crisis, Emerald meets up with the Pokédex Holders and Frontier Brains, who thank him for the assistance in the Battle Frontier. Scott also visits them, admitting his wish was to get hundreds of thousands of people to come to the Battle Frontier. With this done, the Pokédex Holders make a tournament, as Emerald's final challenge for the last Symbol begins. Chapter Plot Emerald wakes up and finds himself in a room. Emerald, refreshened by this sleep, goes on the balcony and starts urinating. Suddenly, Crystal scolds Emerald, for she and others have come to Emerald. Emerald bids them good morning, but is told it is actually evening, since he slept the whole morning off. Sceptile and Dusclops run to Emerald and start hugging him, while the rest of Emerald's Pokémon have spent time with Red's Snor, Gold's Tibo and Sudobo and Crystal's Mr. Mime. Emerald watches from afar and sees they are right, since they are spending time together. Suddenly, they are all approached by the Frontier Brains, who also have sustained damage from yesterday's assault. They thank Emerald, for he helped them survive the crisis, while they secured the reporters and the viewers. Anabel claims it is due to the hard work they did - and for Emerald's hard work, she gives him the Ability Symbol. Emerald is surprised, but Anabel, despite being controlled, still remembers the event. After all, Anabel points out Emerald did battle to the 70th floor and respected all the rules during a normal battle. Emerald puts the Symbol in the slot and notices he is missing one Symbol, then asks what today's date is. Anabel tells it is July 6, so the reporter and Emerald realize tomorrow Emerald's bet with the Frontier Brains ends. Emerald and the reporter run off, since Emerald has to quickly face one final facility before the deadline. They run off to Tucker, begging him for a rematch. Tucker approves, but tells them his facility work on tournaments, and there are no other people to challenge Emerald before facing Tucker. Red hears this and ponders this thought, suggesting to everyone they could make a tournament together, surprising the other Pokédex Holders. Scott is pleased and amused by this idea, thinking it is great and allows them all to participate, despite the mess being made. Scott sees Tucker cannot participate (due to his injuries) and claims whoever wins the tournament will win the Symbol. Gold senses something wrong and sees Scott is trying to make profit out of this tournament. Gold demands to know what Scott is planning, since he did demand to leave one wish to Jirachi. Scott admits he already did make a wish. Green and Silver hear something coming from the ocean. Ruby notices Jirachi, so Sapphire, who sees the words crystal-clear, writes on the paper what is written on Jirachi's wish slip. Blue reads the paper, seeing Scott wished for more than a one-hundred thousand visitors on the first day of the opening, as the cruisers set sail to the Battle Frontier, including famous people. Emerald looks at Jirachi, who folds itself into a star, beginning its 1000 year sleep. Emerald thanks Jirachi, as his real wish has been fulfilled. Seeing so many people, the Pokédex Holders see the tournament will have to be fulfilled, no matter what happens. A month later, Professor Oak asks Crystal, who is at his laboratory, about the tournament. As Crystal goes to prepare the Pokédexes, Professor Oak looks at a piece of paper, which showed the tournament's participants. Crystal nervously laughs, for she lost in the first round. Professor Oak looks at a picture, so Crystal tells the reporter, who was usually with Emerald, took the picture as a souvenir, just like he took many other pictures as well. Professor Oak asks Crystal for the reporter's number and contacts him. Professor Oak asks of the reporter to go to an island and take pictures of Pokémon in their natural habitat. The reporter approves and decides to do this job. Crystal looks at the photos and sees Guile, then becomes sad. As Archie was searching for his real armor, Crystal and Emerald pursued Archie, demanding to know who was the person, who gave him the armor. Archie muttered "Galac..." before he vanished. Professor Oak gets Crystal's attention, who dismisses this flashback. Professor Oak admits he was working with his senior on a new Pokédex. At any rate, Oak asks of Crystal to write a mail, since a person has to check these Pokédexes. Crystal writes mail to Professor Rowan in Sinnoh to come to Kanto and check the new Pokédex mechanism. As she sends the mail, the photo of the Pokédex Holders rests by the wall, along with the Pokédexes and Emerald's Frontier symbols. Debuts Character Riley Item Ability Symbol Trivia This is the final chapter of the Emerald arc. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 29 chapters